Ma grande aventure
by mangafana
Summary: Jack raconte une histoire à Ianto. Il lui raconte la fois ou, en rentrant dans une armoire magique, il s'est retrouvé dans un monde merveilleux nommé Narnia. One-Shot. Mention de yaoï. JxI.


Titre : ma grande aventure

Auteur : mangafana

Bêta sans qui je ne serais rien :Arianrhod34 (merci encore pour tout !)

Disclaire : c'est pas à moi.

Ianto soupira. Il était fatigué. Jack et lui venaient une fois encore de faire l'amour et il était exténué. Jack l'avait encore épuisé. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était à cause des phéromones du capitaine, elles le maintenaient éveillées. Il se tourna et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'autre homme. Celui-ci passa un bras dans son dos et commença à dessiner des arabesques sur l'épiderme du plus jeune. Ianto savait que Jack ne dormait pas non plus, le capitaine dormait très peu. Le jeune majordome embrassa le torse de l'homme du 51ème siècle puis lui demanda :

« Jack, tu me racontes une histoire ?

-Une histoire ? Quelle histoire ?

-Mais qu'importe, une anecdote qui t'es arrivée, une histoire que tu as entendue, quelque chose se rapportant à toi, qu'importe quoi. » Déclara Ianto en louchant sur le téton de l'homme qu'il aimait. Jack était tellement secret et mystérieux qu'il n'était pas rare que Ianto le questionne ainsi, de manière détournée, pour en savoir plus sur lui.

Le capitaine bougea un peu pour mieux s'installer et prit quelques instants pour trouver une histoire qui plaise à son amant puis il se lança.

« Lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, j'étais à Londres alors et, n'étant pas encore immortel, j'ai été blessé lors d'un bombardement. Pour ma convalescence, on m'envoya à la campagne. Je n'avais alors rien de bien grave mais prudence était mère de sureté et puis les hôpitaux étaient tous pleins. Je me suis retrouvé dans un grand manoir, habité par un vieux professeur, le professeur Kirk, et par sa femme de ménage, qui me servait d'infirmière. C'était en rase campagne et je m'ennuyais vite, d'autant que le professeur sortait peu de sa bibliothèque et que cette vieille bique d'infirmière était vraiment insupportable alors je m'étais décidé, pour passer le temps, à visiter toutes les pièces du manoir.

Un jour, je visitais donc et je suis tombé sur une grande pièce qui ne comportait qu'un seul meuble, une grande armoire. Je trouvais étrange d'utiliser une si grande pièce pour ce seul meuble alors je m'approchais, voulant savoir s'il avait de la valeur. Il était beau, certes, mais il n'était pas ancien, ni rien d'autre. Je me détournais et allais quitter la pièce quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit. Tu me connais, je suis curieux, je me suis donc retourné et j'ai essayé de voir d'où venait ce bruit. Dehors, il n'y avait rien à part de la pluie, et dedans, rien à part cet armoire. Je poussais un peu l'armoire pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une trappe derrière ou dessous mais rien. Puis le bruit retenti à nouveau et je me rendis compte que ça venait de l'intérieur de l'armoire ! Je l'ai donc ouverte avec précaution, en me disant que peut-être un animal était enfermé à l'intérieur mais rien n'en sorti quand j'ouvris la porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au final, je me glissais dedans et au fond de l'armoire, il y avait un autre monde, un monde enneigé. Heureusement, l'armoire était pleine de manteau de fourrure et j'en pris un pour explorer ce monde inédit. Je rencontrais d'abord un faune, tu sais, mi bouc mi homme, et il m'offrit du thé … par la suite, il m'apprit que c'était en fait un piège qu'il m'avait tendu pour avoir une récompense et il m'intima de fuir. Je parti donc en courant et rencontrait alors monsieur et madame castor … si si, je te jure, de vrais castors, mais ils parlaient. Ils m'offrirent un repas et m'apprirent qu'une prophétie prédisait ma venue et qu'il fallait qu'ils m'emmènent au camp d'Aslan, une sorte de dieu dans ce monde qui se nommait en fait Narnia. En chemin pour ce camp, j'appris que ce monde, à l'origine fertile et magnifique, avait été recouvert de glace depuis plus de 100 ans à cause d'une sorcière nommée Jadis et que la prophétie disait que j'arriverais et que le printemps arriverait avec moi, et que je la déferais. Tu me connais, je voulais à tout prix offrir mon aide et j'acceptais de la tuer, cette méchante vilaine sorcière. Sur la route qui nous mena à Aslan, nous bravâmes bien des périls, j'affrontais des loups à la solde de la sorcière, des nains, je rencontrais d'autres animaux plus favorable à ma venue et qui m'encouragèrent. Je rencontrais même le père noël !

-Non, le père noël ?

-Si, je t'assure !

-Et comment il est en vrai ?

-Bah pas du tout comme dans les légendes en fait. C'est bien un homme d'un certain âge mais il est encore très vaillant. Il porte bien un costume rouge mais pas rouge flashy, plutôt rouge mi-cuit, il a bien une barbe blanche mais elle n'est pas longue, elle est normale quoi, il n'a pas de bonnet en revanche, ni grelot, ça c'est n'importe quoi. Il n'a pas de hotte non plus. Et il n'a pas les joues rouges. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est très gentil. Il m'a fait cadeau d'une épée, d'un arc et des flèches, d'une trompe, pour appeler à l'aide, et d'une fiole d'élixir qui pouvait tout guérir.

-Et bah dit donc, tu étais bien chargé, le père noël n'a pas trop pensé à ton dos, c'est malin ça !

-oh, ça va monsieur le cynique. En tout cas, dès l'instant ou je l'ai rencontré, la neige à commencée à fondre et le printemps est revenu, c'était vraiment très beau. Mais je reprends mon histoire au moment ou j'ai rencontré le père noël. Ah, tiens, je ne t'ai pas dit, il avait aussi un traineau et il est effectivement tiré par des rennes mais quand il veut partir, il ne cri pas « Hohoho, allez danseur, allez joyeux … et bla bla bla », ça c'est du folklo, et puis je ne sais pas si le traîneau vole ou pas, si les rennes sont magiques, je n'ai rien vu de tel moi.

-Ah oui ? Continue.

-Oui (petit bisou sur le nez) alors donc, j'ai rencontré bien du monde et j'ai affronté bien des dangers et je suis enfin arrivé au camp de Aslan. En fait, Aslan c'est un grand lion.

-qui parle, j'imagine.

-bien sûr puisque c'est un dieu.

-ah, c'est vrai, excuse moi. Continue !

-j'ai donc parlé avec Aslan et il m'a dit que c'était ma destinée de tuer la sorcière. Une grande bataille à eu lieu et bien sûr, j'ai tué cette salope.

-Et ?

-après, je suis devenu le roi de Narnia.

-Toi ? Roi ? Je m'étonne que tu n'y sois pas encore.

-Traite moi de mégalo, je ne te dirais rien. » Déclara Jack en pinçant gentiment les côtes de son amant. Amant qui lui donna un petit coup sur le torse de son poing tout en étouffant son rire dans le pectoral puissant de son amant.

« Je disais donc, je suis devenu roi de Narnia, et j'ai gouverné pendant une dizaine d'année, puis un jour, alors que j'étais à la chasse au cerf blanc, mon cheval à rué, pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'ai tout d'un coup déboulé dans la pièce de l'armoire dans la maison du professeur Kirk.

-C'était une très belle histoire Jack mais …

-Attends, j'ai pas fini.

-Ah, pardon, continue.

-Donc, j'étais dégoutté d'être revenu dans le vrai monde, tu t'imagines bien, et à ce moment là, la porte s'est ouverte sur le professeur Kirk qui semblait en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le disait. En tout cas, il m'a expliqué que quand Narnia aurait à nouveau besoin de moi, il m'appellerait.

-et il l'a fait ?

-oui, deux ans plus tard. J'étais dans une gare, j'attendais un train à Londres et je me suis tout à coup retrouvé sur une plage déserte mais paradisiaque. Tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu résister, je me suis déshabillé et je me suis baigné nu, c'était vraiment super, l'eau était bonne et il faisait grand soleil.

-Exhibitionniste va !

-quoi, j'aime mon corps et je sais que toi aussi alors pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerais pour le montrer ?

-parce que je suis jaloux.

-ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y avait personne sur la plage. Au bout d'un temps, j'ai vu sur la falaise qui surplombait la plage, un château en ruine, je m'y suis rendu et j'ai alors remarqué qu'il s'agissait de mon château, celui qui avait abrité mon règne quand j'étais roi, Cair Paravel. Je m'étonnais de le voir en ruine et me rendit compte que j'étais manifestement parti depuis très longtemps alors que pour moi seulement deux ans était passé. Je me rendis à la porte secrète de la salle d'arme royale et récupérais mes affaires, celles données par le père noël, mon épée, mon arc et mes flèches, ma fiole d'élixir … c'est là que je me rendis compte que ma trompe avait disparue, je l'avais laissée sur la selle de mon cheval au moment ou j'étais retourné dans mon monde. Tant pis, je ferais sans. Je sortis et à peine arrivé à l'air libre que je libérais un nain des mains de soldats qui voulaient le tuer.

-Ah, le héros est de retour !

-(petite tape sur les fesses de Ianto) quoi, je lui ai véritablement sauvé la vie ! Enfin bref, je discutais avec ce petit être et j'appris que Narnia avait bien changé et que j'avais quitté ce monde depuis plus de mille ans en fait. Un peuple appelé les telmarins avaient envahi Narnia, décimant les animaux qui parlent et les créatures magiques, les forçant à se terrer dans la forêt et ces stupides hommes ont mit un roi telmarin sur le trône, sur mon trône, tu te rends compte de leur culot. Autant te dire que j'étais énervé mais je savais que ce monde n'était plus le mien. J'appris qu'un jeune prince telmarin voulait faire redevenir les hommes et les animaux égaux et je décidais de me battre à ses côtés contre son oncle pour qu'il monte sur le trône.

-et comment il était ce prince ?

-il s'appelait Caspian. Il était très beau, il était assez grand, la peau mate, de longs cheveux bruns et de doux yeux bruns. Il était tout à fait à mon goût.

-Salaud, tu es sorti avec lui. » S'exclama Ianto en donnant une tape sur le ventre de Jack avant de faire mine de quitter le lit. Jack le retint et pour le faire tenir tranquille, il l'embrassa un long moment, suffisamment pour que Ianto manque de souffle et doive rester là encore un peu, tout serré contre lui, confortablement installé sur sa poitrine.

« Non, il n'y a rien eu entre Caspian et moi, il était charmant mais il m'énervait pour tout te dire, il venait de découvrir l'existence des animaux qui parlent et voulait devenir leur roi et il pensait que tout irait pour le mieux. Il était un peu inconséquent. Mais il était gentil et avait un bon fond alors je l'ai aidé. J'ai tâché de lui apprendre quelques ficelles du métier et à lui faire faire vraiment connaissance avec son peuple puis nous nous sommes attaqués au vrai problème … son oncle, qui refusait de lui rendre le pouvoir dont il avait légitimement hérité. Il y a eu une grande bataille et nous avons finalement vaincu. Cette fois-ci, voyant le royaume entre de bonnes mains, je décidais de moi-même de rentrer au pays. Je n'avais plus ma place là bas, j'étais sûr que Caspian s'en sortirait bien. » Un long silence s'étira puis Ianto demanda d'une petite voie :

« C'est fini ?

-Oui, c'est fini. » Fit Jack dans un soupir.

« C'est une très belle histoire Jack mais je ne te crois pas, désolé.

-pourquoi ?

-quand tu racontes une histoire qui t'es vraiment arrivé, tu y mets généralement bien plus de passion et tu racontes aussi plus de détail. Pourtant, c'est une belle histoire. Est-ce que c'est une histoire du 51ème siècle ?

-Non, c'est une histoire réelle mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle est arrivée.

-à qui alors ?

-Il y a une trentaine d'années, j'ai dû me rendre dans une maison de retraite pour enquêter sur des phénomènes extraterrestres qui se sont déroulés dans le champ d'à côté. J'ai rencontré bien des gens mais peu ont pu m'en parler clairement. La plupart des personnes dans cet établissement n'avaient pas toute leur tête. Je me suis pourtant lié d'amitié avec une vieille dame charmante nommée Susan Pevensies. Elle m'avait décrit ce qui s'était passé dans le champ d'à côté avec précision et il s'est avéré que grâce à elle, j'ai pu démasquer deux fermier de la région qui avaient fait des cercles de cultures dans le champ d'un de leur concurrent pour l'effrayer. Je les ai remis aux autorités compétentes mais finalement, je leur devais beaucoup car grâce à eux, j'avais fait la connaissance de cette dame charmante. Je devais quitter la campagne mais je lui laissais mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle puisse me contacter de jour comme de nuit sans aucun problème. A mon retour à Cardiff, je commençais avec elle une correspondance acharnée, nous nous échangions en moyenne 2 lettres par semaine. Elle était d'une grande intelligence, d'une grande gentillesse et d'une grande prévenance. Elle me disait avoir vu dans mes yeux que nous partagions une chose. Une chose que nous seul avions en commun. Nous avions vu des choses extraordinaires et ne pouvions en parler sans passer pour fous. J'essayais de lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait vu mais elle s'y refusait dans les lettres, elle me disait qu'elle me raconterait tout sur son lit de mort. Mais nous parlions vraiment de tout dans nos lettres. Elle avait connue la guerre et l'après guerre et nous partagions nos expériences et nos réflexions. C'était génial pour moi de pouvoir en parler parce que je ne connaissais personne qui pourrait en parler comme elle et qui me croirait quand je disais avoir vécu le sujet. Les autres m'auraient pris pour fou. Elle, elle me croyait et avait foi en mes paroles, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable pour moi de partager ça avec quelqu'un.

-Je veux bien te croire, ça devait te faire du bien d'avoir une telle amie.

-Oui … qui plus est, tu as trouvé le mot juste, c'était réellement une amie, pas juste une connaissance ou une copine, non, c'était vraiment une amie …

-Jack ?

-Oui, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Un soir, vers les 19 heures, j'ai reçu un coup de fil. C'était une infirmière de la maison de repos, Susan n'en avait plus pour longtemps et me réclamait à son chevet. Je parti sur l'heure et je roulais aussi vite que je pus, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard pour dire au revoir à mon amie …

-Jack … je vois que ça te fait de la peine … si tu veux t'arrêter là, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer.

-Je te remercie mais … je vais y arriver. J'arrivais donc dans la nuit et on m'introduisit tout de suite dans la chambre de Susan. Elle était étendue sur son lit. Elle était pâle et avait du mal à respirer. Elle me tendit la main et je vins la lui prendre. Je m'assis sur la chaise qu'une infirmière avait apportée pour moi et je restais seule avec Susan. Elle me dit qu'elle voulait, avant de me quitter, me raconter ses aventures à elle, et elle regrettait que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps pour que je lui raconte mes propres aventures. J'essayais de la dissuader de parler, j'avais peur que ça ne la fatigue trop mais elle y tint et me raconta l'histoire que je t'ai racontée. En fait, cette aventure à Narnia lui ait arrivée à elle et à ses frères et sœur. Ils étaient 4 dans sa famille, il y avait Peter, l'ainé, puis elle, puis Edmund et la petite dernière, Lucy. C'est Lucy qui découvrit Narnia dans l'armoire et ils la suivirent par la suite. Edmund se retrouva enchanté par la sorcière et il trahit momentanément sa famille pour elle mais il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et rejoignit les forces d'Aslan. Peter eut droit à l'épée de la part du père noël, Susan eut l'arc, les flèches et le cor, et Lucy eut l'élixir et une petite dague. C'est Peter qui mit fin au règne de la sorcière blanche. Ils régnèrent sur Narnia pendant de nombreuses années et à 4 furent de très bons souverains puis ils quittèrent ce monde par accident. Ils retournèrent effectivement à Narnia un an plus tard, comme je te le disais. Ils y connurent Caspian et Susan en devint amoureuse. C'est avec Peter que Caspian ne s'entendait pas. La bataille fut rude mais ils vainquirent et durent retourner dans ce monde, en brisant le cœur de Susan par la même occasion. Après ça, Susan changea et devint, selon ses propres termes, une garce puis ses frères et sœur repartirent sur Narnia sans elle et ne revinrent jamais. Elle comprit alors que cette séparation avec Caspian l'avait détruite et lui avait fait perdre tout sens commun. A présent seule, elle le regrettait et avait passé le reste de sa vie à travailler dur mais en ayant toujours une pensée pour sa fratrie et pour Caspian. Quand elle eut fini de tout me raconter, elle me demanda si je la croyais et je lui répondis que oui. Elle me dit qu'elle le savait comme elle savait que j'avais vu bien plus de choses qu'elle et des choses bien plus belles et plus terribles. Elle me dit que mes yeux me trahissaient mais que c'était ce qui les rendait si beau. Finalement, elle mourut paisiblement peu après. » Ianto voyait que Jack avait du mal et qu'il avait la larme à l'œil, la douleur de cette perte était visiblement encore vive. Il se redressa et posa un baiser sur les yeux de son amant, buvant ses larmes puis il bouina son visage contre le cou viril de Jack et demanda :

« Jack, c'est une très belle histoire, très émouvante et je te comprends mais … comment sais tu que l'histoire était vraie ?

-je savais que l'histoire était vraie parce que la manière dont elle me la racontait était la même que quand moi je raconte mes histoires, c'était passionné et enivrant et émouvant. Mais si tu ne me crois pas, alors écoute ça, et je te jure que je ne te mens pas. Susan est morte alors que je lui tenais encore la main. Elle avait simplement fermé les yeux et s'était paisiblement endormie pour toujours, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais la larme à l'œil et je rapprochais sa main pour y déposer un baiser quand un rugissement de lion me fit sursauter et lâcher sa main. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et je vis, bien qu'on soit au premier étage, une tête de lion me regarder dans les yeux. Il me fit un clin d'œil et un sourire puis souffla dans la chambre. Un vent pénétra la chambre, faisant voler mon manteau et les draps du lit et quand je me retournais vers ce même lit … Susan avait disparu, évanouie … Je me retournais vers la fenêtre et ne vit plus rien que le soleil levant. Je sortis de la pièce et discrètement, quittait la propriété et j'étais heureux parce que j'étais sûr que c'était Aslan qui était venu chercher Susan pour la ramener auprès de sa famille qu'elle aimait tant, dans ce pays merveilleux qu'elle adorait. Voilà, est-ce que tu me crois ?

-Oui. Je crois chaque mot qui sort de ta bouche et je crois en ton histoire. J'espère que Susan est heureuse là ou elle est et qu'elle a retrouvé sa famille et peut-être même Caspian.

-Je suis sûr que oui. » Déclara Jack en embrassant Ianto et en éteignant la lumière. Il était temps de dormir, après toutes ses émotions. Il était tout de même heureux que son amant ai tant foi en lui et le crois sur parole et il espérait sincèrement que Susan avait retrouvé les siens.

FIN


End file.
